Making the wrong, right
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: The night after Cassie and Adam did the whatever Cassie didn't feel the same. Bad summary, story is better.


A/n: Ok you know how they drank that elixr and Adam lost feelings for Cassie. With this story after that night, Cassie didn't feel anything for him anymore.

..

That morning when Cassie woke up from her night with Adam it just didn't feel right anymore. He may have said he loved her but it just didn't feel right. She felt like she was betraying Diana and the thing is, she didn't love him. "Hey, Adam," Cassie said after breaking their morning kiss.

"Yeah Cassie?" Adam asked looking at the girl of his dreams lying next to him. Cassie faked a smile at him.

"I think we should get up, my dad might get a little suspicious," She lied easily. She has never lied that easily, to anyone.

"I'd rather just lay here with you all day," Adam told her kissing her lips gently. Cassie pulled back and faked a smile at him. Luckily for her, Adam didn't notice.

"Yeah, well if we stay here. My dad might just kick your butt," Cassie said and got up using the blankets to cover her. She went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, a bra, and a tank top. "I'll be back," Cassie said and walked into the bathroom that was across the hall.

"Oh god," Cassie said once she was in the bathroom. What was she too do? How was she going to tell him that she didn't love him back? She put her hand to the head and looked in the mirror. She decided to take a shower to get the feeling of Adam on her skin gone. She couldn't deal with it right now. She turned on the tab to water, and waited for it to warm up. When it did she dropped the blanket and stepped in.

She felt the water burn her skin like she wanted. She hated that she lost all feelings to Adam. She felt really bad because she didn't know what to do. He told her last night that he loved her and now she doesn't love him.

"Cassie?!" She heard someone yell from downstairs. She recognized the voice as Jake. A smile spread across her face and that's when she knew why it didn't feel right. Why last night didn't feel right, because it should have been Jake.

"She's in the shower Jake," She heard Adam say to him, probably from the top of the stairs. She heard Jake fake a laugh.

"What are YOU doing here?" She could imagine Jake pointing a finger at him with his signature smirk that made him look so tuff.

"I stayed her last night," Adam told him sounding happy. Practically telling Jake that he had won her. That's when Cassie heard him cough. She decided that she was clean enough and turned the water off. When she got out and pulled on her clothes, she walked down stairs to see that Jake was sweaty and pale.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked, her feelings for him and common sense kicking in. He came to her when he was sick, it was sweet but something didn't feel right.

"I'm just sick; but can you explain why there are a hundred of dead birds in your yard?" Jake asked. Cassie looked confused and went to the door and opened it. She seen what Jake was talking about, crows, hundreds of dead crows on her yard. "You two wouldn't have been doing a little magic last night?" He asked.

"What? No," Cassie denied, she can almost see Adam's face fall when she lied to the one guy he hated the most.

"Well if you were then you need to talk to your dad, because this is sick," Jake said pointing to the birds. Cassie nodded in agreement, She was going to talk to her dad, because this didn't seem right.

"Speak of the devil," Adam said pointing to John who was walking up the driveway looking at the birds that were scattered across the ground.

"What happened here?" John said looking around again then back at the three kids. Cassie looked at him, with a look that said she didn't know. His eyes landed on Cassie and Adam. "You two didn't," John said noticing that Adam had a bad case of bed head.

"Oh god," Cassie said and walked in a circle. She was now really embarrassed and a little scared of what her father and Jake were going to think of her.

"You two did," John said and sighed. "You know that the Conants and Blakes written in the stars aren't just destiny. It's also a curse," John told them. Cassie and Adam looked at each other now scared of what the curse is.

"What happens if the curse is let's say, released? Or broken?" Cassie asked looking at the sky now. Her face showing a scared little girl. The one that showed up here when her mother had just died.

"Well what I've been told is that a member of the circle if it is binded. Will die," John told them, not sugarcoating it like her mother or her grandma would have.

"Starting with a cough," Cassie whispered and looked at Jake. "Is there a cure?" She then asked looking at her dad.

"Yes, I keep the recipe on me just in case you and this Conant boy," John said pointing at Adam. "Did ever do that," John told them passing it to Cassie.

"We don't have any of these back at the abandoned house," Cassie said looking at it.

"Why would you did this?" John asked looking at her worried. Cassie swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Because Jake is dying."

…

I decided that his is going to be a more then 1 chapter story so please review!


End file.
